<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever And Always by RuvikKin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741325">Forever And Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin'>RuvikKin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, First chapter takes place in re5, Flashbacks, Implied Jake/Piers, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sheva/Jill, M/M, Sex, Some tenderness, second chapter in re6, third is just like an epilogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Larger than that of a typical omega, and according to others around him he was ‘meant to be an alpha with his size’. Chris ignored them, he didn’t care about being different than other omegas, it kept the alphas off of him at least.<br/>Except for one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever And Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Africa, 2009</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-----</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have a personal stake in this… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p> </p><p>“Is she your alpha?” Chris looked at Sheva, caught off by the question. “Jill, that woman, was she your alpha?” Sheva motioned to Chris’ neck and he quickly shook his head, pulling his collar up to try and cover the mark on it. “I see.”<br/>“She was my partner, and she’s a beta anyway, not my type.” Sheva made a soft ‘oh’ noise, looking at the picture of Jill again. “Although, if she is really alive, I think she was single the last time we talked.” Sheva snorted, elbowing Chris in the side playfully. Sheva was an alpha, strong and determined, just like any other alpha Chris had run into.</p><p>Chris though, was an omega. Larger than that of a typical omega, and according to others around him he was ‘meant to be an alpha with his size’. Chris ignored them, he didn’t care about being different than other omegas, it kept the alphas off of him at least.</p><p>Except for one.</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>Chris should have known as soon as he arrived, it seemed clear as day when he heard that <b> <em>name</em> </b> spoken on the other side of his earpiece. And the voice, the unmistakable voice that stuck with him for years and years and never left, and now he could feel him.</p><p>So close, burning on his neck, why was he so close? Chris didn’t want to believe he was still involved, he’d hoped it was just a fluke in the earpiece, but that didn’t seem to be the case. Of course.</p><p>“Excella Gionne! Stop right there!” They’d finally caught her, another omega who’d been causing them far too much trouble and Chris could easily smell <em>him, </em>on her. He grit his teeth, he had to focus- he wasn’t important anymore.</p><p>“Where is Jill?!” Chris asked, his gun aimed at Excella.</p><p>“Jill? Maybe I’ll tell you, maybe I won’t.” Excella smirked, right as a figure of black fell down between Chris and Sheva. They acted quickly, fighting back against the figure- Chris tried to catch a scent but all he got from them was the smell of chemicals, disgusting.</p><p>Chris fired a few shots, one of them hitting and knocking the figures mask off. He aimed his gun at them again, anger in his eyes. Sheva did the same, holding her gun steady. "Stop playing around, we want some answers!" Chris was staring at the figure, he felt his neck tingle and his eyes shot upwards, his heart clenching.</p><p>“You haven’t changed.” Wesker stood, staring down at them, a smirk on his face. Chris felt his gut clench, his heart dropping to his stomach. The feelings were right, he was here, and involved in whatever hellish plan was going on here.</p><p>“Wesker. You… Are alive.” Chris said, catching Shevas attention.</p><p>“This is Wesker?” She asked and Chris nodded quickly, swallowing down a lump in his throat. Wesker began walking down the stairs towards them, watching Chris as Chris stared at him.</p><p>“We last met at the Spencer Estate, wasn’t it?” Wesker made his way to the bottom of the stairs, grinning. “Well, isn’t this one big family reunion.” Chris could feel his hands shaking- it had been so fucking long since he’d seen Wesker and of course it was like this. “I thought you’d be happier to see us.” Wesker walked over to the figure that had attacked them and Chris looked, confused.</p><p>“Us?” The question made Wesker laugh.</p><p>“So slow to catch on.” Wesker grabbed the figures hood, pulling it off, revealing long blonde hair and a face Chris could recognize a mile away.</p><p>“Jill.” He lowered his gun, a million questions in his head. Why was she working with Wesker, why did she only smell like chemicals, and just what the fuck had happened to her? “Jill, its me Chris.”</p><p>“Thats her?” Sheva asked.</p><p>“The one, and only.” Wesker answered, stepping back to allow Jill to charge at Chris, knocking him off of his feet. She was fast, just like Wesker was four years ago when they’d fought against him, Chris only hoped he could at least snap Jill out of this.</p><p>His neck burned, he turned to try and help Sheva with Jill as she was getting kicked around, but Wesker was quick to rush over and grab Chris’ wrists- stopping him. “I think this is a fair fight. Two on two.” Chris grit his teeth- the bastard knew this wasn’t fair of course. With an inhuman strength Wesker shoved Chris backwards and then kicked him, making him fly through a door that fell over. Chris heard Sheva call out his name followed by a shout and the sounds of fighting. Chris got up with gasps and held his gun to Wesker who walked towards him. “We have some business to settle Chris.”</p><p>“No we don’t.” Chris said, stern in his words. Wesker ran up to him, knocking him back again and away from Sheva and Jill. The corridors, away from them, as good a place as any. Chris quickly aimed his gun and fired it at Wesker, who of course ducked and rushed him again, grabbing him and lifting him up to pin him against a wall.</p><p>“You’re on blockers now, aren’t you?” Wesker leaned forward to press against him and Chris felt his heart speed up. “Of course, I can still tell just what you are, and just who you belong to.”</p><p>“I don’t belong to you.” Chris stated, squirming in Weskers grasp. “Not now, not ever again.” Wesker huffed, shaking his head. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“If you don’t belong to me then why have you kept this all these years?” Chris sucked in a breath as he felt Weskers teeth graze against the side of his throat, over the old marks left there years ago that kept them together. He let out his breath, shaky.</p><p> </p><p>```````````````````````````</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shaking breaths, the sounds of moaning, the heat that consumed Chris. His captain, Wesker, under him as Chris rocked and moved his hips. It felt so good, giving himself to Wesker like this, riding him in a damn office when they were supposed to be working when they decided to have other plans. </em>
</p><p><em> “Good boy, Chris.” Weskers hands found Chris’ hips, squeezing them tightly as he lifted Chris off his cock for a moment before pushing up into him roughly. Chris gasped, covered up his mouth to stifle a moan from himself. “Its just us, Chris. Let me hear you.” Wesker moved again, gripping tightly to Chris’ hips. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Chris moaned, flushed, let his head tip back as he let himself go. Harder, faster, they moved together with the sounds of skin on skin, echoing. Chris tilted his head to the side, closed his eyes and he felt Wesker move, felt a hand grab at the back of his head on his hair, felt hot breath on his neck. </em></p><p>
  <em> And teeth, grazing across his skin, pressing down until- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>```````````````````````````</p><p> </p><p>-A gunshot. Chris was dropped to the floor as Wesker let him go, turning to Sheva who had made her way into the room. Chris got up, grabbing his gun to aim at Wesker again- shooting twice- one which hit and one that missed which resulted in Wesker kicking a leg out to him and tossing him back.</p><p>“Chris!” Sheva called out to him and shot again to Wesker, who just seemed to dodge every bullet that flew at him. Chris wondered for a moment where Jill was, if Sheva had killed her, but he got the answer quick when Jill came up from behind Sheva, aiming her gun.</p><p>“Sheva behind you!” Sheva reacted fast, ducking out of the way of the bullet before she was fatally wounded. Chris turned his attention back to Wesker, just in time to see the man rush at him, knocking him back away from Sheva and Jill once again. “God damn it-” Chris shot at Wesker once again, watching him duck with each bullet that flew past him.</p><p>“A little bit of a challenge would be nice, Chris.”</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p> </p><p>The fight was over almost as fast as it started, one moment Chris and Sheva were hitting Wesker with all they had, and the next he was on the phone casually. Then Jill was set on them, Chris tried talking to her but it was clear that they wouldn’t get through to her until the thing had been ripped off her chest- and Chris did just that.</p><p>She told them where to find him, to leave as soon as they could to catch him, and Chris obliged. Unsure, unfocused, lost in his own head again. Sheva was there, she was talking about something, Chris wasn’t sure what, but she was speaking to him. He heard Weskers name and snapped back into it.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I asked you what your story with Wesker is. Theres more than you’re letting on, the way you were fighting and…” Sheva cleared her throat. “You’re bonded, to him? To that monster?” The word stung Chris slightly- calling Wesker a monster was very close to the truth but it still hurt.</p><p>“It happened a long time ago. I was young, he was my captain in S.T.A.R.S.” Chris shook his head. “I’ll tell you about it later, lets finish this first.” Sheva pursed her lips, curious about the back story between the two of them but she just nodded, not wanting to push it.</p><p> </p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p>`</p><p> </p><p>God it was so fucking hot, of course they’d crash landed in a volcano, and Chris was exhausted. But it was almost over, by god he could feel the pain burning in his neck as he looked down from the helicopter to Wesker, with a rocket launcher aimed directly at him. His eyes, his red eyes burning into Chris’ soul.</p><p>There was no familiarity in those eyes. Nothing but hatred, and anger, not even a twinge of the human he once knew.</p><p>Chris pulled the trigger, so did Sheva, and he finally felt it. The release, the let go, the scorching pain. He doubled forward and Jill had to catch him and tug him back into the helicopter before he fell into the lava himself.</p><p>They shut the doors and Chris leaned back, holding his head in his hands. There was a loud buzzing noise, he wanted to scream, he’d never imagined a broken bond to hurt so fucking bad, even if there was some relief that Wesker was gone there was so much pain.</p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>“He’s fine, broken bonds do this.” Chris wasn’t sure who was speaking, he slouched his head between his knees, taking in a few deep breaths.</p><p>Eventually the buzzing stopped and Chris was able to sit up, looking at Sheva and Jill who were watching him with worried looks. Jill had a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. “He’s dead.” Jill smiled at the words.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sheva spoke up, looking out the helicopter window. “Its a long ride to, well, a safer and better area.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you really want to know about the two of us?” Chris asked and Sheva shrugged. “Right, well, where do I even begin?”  Chris rubbed the palms of his hands together and let out a sigh as he explained it all.</p><p>Everything, from S.T.A.R.S, to Racoon City, to the Arctic, everything. How he felt when he’d met Wesker, how the man was still human when they met, how kind of an alpha he was and-</p><p>“Wesker has a son.” Chris stated, seeing Shevas eyes widen. “We have a son.”</p><p>“What? Where is he? Did Wesker know?” Sheva blurted out the questions and Jill placed a hand on her arm to get her to calm down a bit.<br/>“I don’t know if Wesker ever knew, christ. But its okay, he’s hidden away, he doesn’t even know I exist.”</p><p>“Whats his name?” Chris chuckled.</p><p>“That much I won’t say. Sorry.” Sheva huffed, looking at Jill, who only shrugged.</p><p>“Well-” Jill said. “Now that Wesker is dead maybe you can find him? Have a son?” Chris shook his head at that. “Why not?”</p><p>“It’s best he never knows. It’ll keep him safe, and I still have work to do.” Chris gently placed a hand on his neck where the mark was, trailing a finger across the bite marks that would soon- finally- fade away. “I’m part of the BSAA, I can’t abandon them.”</p><p>```````````````````````````</p><p>
  <em> Chris ran his hand across his neck, feeling the bite marks on his neck that were healed up. He smiled, turning over in bed to face Wesker, who was reading a report and for once had his sunglasses off. His blond hair was a mess, and Chris reached out to run his fingers through it. Wesker set the report down on the side table, turning to look at Chris. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can I help you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.” Chris said, pulling his hand back slowly. “Just admiring you.” Wesker hummed, rolling over and gently pushing Chris back onto the bed, kissing him deeply. Chris kissed back, putting his arms around Weskers shoulders. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holding him, feeling him, he never wanted the moment to end... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>